Shattered Glass
'''"Shattered Glass" '''is the fourth episode of the Flipnote series Gravity. It originally aired on October 1, 2010. The episode revolves around Emma and Chase's feelings for one another. This is also the episode where the Gravity contest winners' characters are shown. Plot Kim is walking with her younger sister Megan to school, when she spots Emma and Molly soon near them. Megan and Molly go ahead to the school, while Emma and Kim stay behind and talk. Kim apologizes for her behavior in Episode 2, and Emma forgives her. Kim then gives one of her bone-crushing hugs. Kim pulls her along to school. While in the lunchroom, Chase is battling another student in a Pokemon battle, with Emma, Kim and Mio watching. Chase is having a bit of trouble with the battle, so Emma rattles out attacks for him to use. Both are feeling awkward at the comment. Chase wins the battle. In the background, two redheads comment on the stupidity of juniors. Mio then asks Chase and Emma's condition on being an item. Emma immediately takes Chase's Pokemon cards and (for good measure,) his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Chase refuses that he told anyone about the earlier situation. Myo is confused by the issue, showing a text that she received, (as well as many other students,) of the picture the nearsighted girl had taken the previous episode. Hector comments on the type of girl that Emma is, and Emma finds it appalling. Mio breaks up the conversation. Kim than takes full credit for the romance, in which Emma replies to shut up. The duo then sets the record straight by saying that they are not going out, Emma saying Chase is not her type, in which the latter finds himself very embarrassed. Emma then takes Chase aside to talk privately, by saying she needs to pee. The redhead duo from before still comments on the stupidity of juniors. Emma and Chase are trying to find a place to talk privately, when they go into a janitor's closet. Emma says that she thinks that someone other than Lucy is after her, and doesn't want Chase to get hurt. Chase shrugs the issue off, saying that someone is trying to start gossip. Emma is flattered by what he says. Chase then needs to pee, but the janitor closet is locked. Chase becomes very irritated, and finally one of the redheads open the door, and the duo fall out. The red head walks away awkwardly. Later, a note appears in Emma's locker, saying for her to go to room 231. Thinking it a message from Chase, she goes to the classroom, but sees someone else in there as well. Nina (the nearsighted girl that started the gossip,) declares her love for Chase, shows him the picture of him and Emma, and asks who she is. With Chase refusing, she ultimately leads on to a forced kiss. Emma becomes angry and storms into the room. She is angry that she had trusted Chase, and that she was trying to play her. Chase doesn't know what to say, until Nina scoffs at Chase, tells him that it was all fake, and insults him. Emma then turns around (in red eyes mode,) and punches Nina in the face, knocking her on the floor. Emma then tells her to hurt her, but not her friends, and that she will kill Nina if she ever pulls a stunt like that again. Reception As of August 18, 2011, episode 4 has received 75,233 views and 301,201 stars, making it the sixth most watched episode, and the 12th most starred episode.